I don't bite
by Shannon Waters
Summary: It's Bella's first day at school- however, this time, there are no such things as Vampires and Werewolves. Hopefully, an undiscovered part of twilight.


**Come over to the real world for a minute; Vampires and wear wolves are just dark fairy tales. **

I dragged my feet against the hard shiny floor as 'Mike' led the way. God knows why but he'd seemed to take an unnecessary liking towards me. My phoenix life wasn't very social- but the last thing I needed was a fan-club.

Sooner then I wanted we were at the door to biology. I stomped in, pushing the slip towards the teacher and grabbed the only free seat available. Taking out my pens and pencils I sat slumped against the dark blue chair. I hadn't noticed the boy staring at me from the corner of my eye.

As I turned my head towards him, he smiled and flushed a little.

"Your one of the Cullen's I take it?" I asked. Charlie had warned me about the adopted group of teens all living together. Apparently the majority of them, very shy. It wasn't exactly that difficult too work out who was who, as I must of known half the town before I even left home.

He gave a slow uncertain nod, giving him more confidence.

"E-Edward." his hand twitched, as if scared too shake mine.

I chuckled and reached out too him.

"Bella." I smiled. He took my hand, his touch was cool, almost refreshing. As we touched- it was only then that I had realised just how handsome he was.

His skin was pale- not as pale as mine however. His light butterscotch eyes stood out from the rest of his features, almost as if they belonged too a different person, but perfectly moulded for his face. His pink lips perfectly curved, and stubble running down his neck. His spiked hair was ruffled, to match his casual clothing; a grey v-neck, and dark blue jeans. He was undoubtedly beautiful.

There was an unusually awkward silence as I studied his appearance, and he apparently mine.

"I don't bite y'know?" I chuckled with him as I urgently tried too break the ice.

"I might." He added silently, almost so I wasn't supposed to hear. I gave him a questioning look. "Oh, I was just talking with Alice, my sister, earlier over the prospect of vampires. Totally ridiculous if you ask me, but she seemed adamant they're out there." He bit is lip awkwardly.

I almost laughed aloud at the unintended irony. Back home, Mom was always superstitious of things like that. As Charlie gave me pepper spray, mom gave me garlic.

"That's the stuff from dreams. Even if they were real, they wouldn't be scary- or monsters. They'd be good. If you were a -good- vampire, I'd trust you." he looked off into the distance as if too contemplate something.

"But Bella, you've only just met me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I can't help it if I am naturally attracted too you." I let slip out. I gulped, and returned to the lesson again, blushing deeply. It was from the corner of my eye, but I'm sure he reacted the same way. We sat the rest of the lesson in silence- not daring too look at each other.

As the bell rang, what seemed like hours later, I got up to leave, when what seemed like a tight grip pulled me back, and I spun round. He smirked.

"Bella, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime for a bite too eat." he smirked still.

I gave him an unsure look, trying too search for sarcasm in his voice. However, he inched closer to my face and almost whispered;

"I'd feel the same way." Before winking.

My heart thumped hard against my blouse, so much I thought he would feel it.

Rising swiftly and gracefully, he walked out the room; leaving me breathless.

As I finally rose, the conversation we had had ran through my head. I laughed too myself as I walked through the door.

_Vampires? How incredibly, stupidly, and most defiantly unreal._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi, so I've been reading twilight, and came up with this cute lil' one shot. I know I suck at updating but hopefully if this goes ok I'll return. <em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW, IT MEANS THE WORLD TOO ME, AS I WANT TO BE A WRITER WHEN I'M OLDER. _**

**_Also, if it gets enough, I'll probably write her first meeting with Jacob, without even thinking about Edward, and how its different. IF I get reviews. _**

**_If not, then O WELL. _**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, I LOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
